Spice it Up
by vampires rule my world
Summary: Edward and Bella explore the wonders of their physical relationship. Caution, Lemons! This story is now officially complete, so please enjoy!
1. The long weekend

I grabbed my overnight bag from the passenger seat of my truck and headed to the Cullen's front door. I owed Alice big time for pulling this off. She had managed to convince Charlie that I should spend the long weekend camping with her family...under strict parental supervision from Carlisle and Esme, of course. I didn't expect Charlie to let me, since I was engaged to Alice's brother Edward and Charlie was a stinkler about sleeping together before the wedding, but he surprised even me by agreeing. But, of course, Alice has had him wrapped around her little finger for a long time, so I should never have doubted her.

Obviously, I wasn't spending the weekend camping at all. Edward and I had the house to ourselves for three wonderful days. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were visiting the Denali clan in Alaska, and Rosalie and Emmett were on a 'second' honeymoon...who knows how many of those they had taken!

I took a deep breath before letting myself in, a silly smile on my face. I had finally managed to convince Edward to take our relationship to the next level a few months ago. We were already engaged and there was no reason to wait any longer to begin the physical aspect of our relationship. Having sex with a vampire was amazing. Edward was everything I could want in a lover and a best friend. I knew how truly lucky I was to be with him.

Edward heard me close the front door and yelled down from somewhere upstairs "Bella? Is that you?"

"Yeah," I called up, "Why? Were you expecting someone else?"

I thought I heard him chuckle before he yelled down, "Of course not, why don't you come up to my room, I have something I want to show you".

Show me? Yeah right. But I smiled knowing that he was as excited to be spending time alone with me as I was to be with him. I walked up the stairs and down the long hallway to his room. I opened the door and walked in, quickly coming to a stop. There were candles and rose petals everywhere, but even the beauty of the room couldn't take away from the magnificance of Edward, standing in the middle of it all, with the adorable half-grin on his face. I don't know who moved first, but the next thing I remembered he had his arms around me and his lips met mine in a breath taking kiss, his tongue rubbing against mine as I sighed into his mouth. He pulled back, allowing me to catch my breath and smiled.

"I missed you" he said while his fingers slowly traced my cheekbone. It was like fireworks under my skin every time he touched me.

"I just saw you this morning" I said smiling. Edward spent every night with me, unknown to Charlie. But having your father sleeping in next room was really a romance killer.

"Well..." he said while his fingers slowly moved down my neck to the top button of my shirt, "I've spent the majority of my life in a mundane existence, and now that I've discovered the magic you have brought to my life, I find myself weary every second we are apart."

His mouth followed his fingers down my neck, licking and kissing. I moved my head to allow him better access when he reached the sensitive area above my collarbone. I don't know if he expected me to reply or not, but his kisses were making me so light-headed that I was thankful to still be standing. I moved my mouth to his ear and started to lightly bite his lobe, knowing that he loved it when I used my teeth. His groan was all the encouragement I needed, as I started to lick and bite harder.

His fingers had managed to unbutton my shirt and he gently tugged in down my arms. He had to pry my hands off of his shoulders in order to completely remove it. As soon as it was lying on the floor his hands moved to cup my breasts. The cold chill of his hands through my lacy bra caused me to shutter with pleasure.

"Damn..." The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

Edward smiled and his mouth moved down to the hollow between my breasts while his hand moved to undo the clasp of my bra. I don't remember him taking my bra off. The next thing I knew his mouth moved to latch onto one of my nipples, causing it to harden immediately. I moaned loudly and my knees began to buckle. Edward chuckled, his mouth still on my hard nipple and reached down to wrap his arms around my waist. We feel back together onto the soft bed. Despite everything, he still remembered to cradle my body, ensuring that I was unharmed while he hovered above me, licking and tugging on my nipples with his mouth. My breathing started to come in short gasps and I started to pull on his shirt, wanting to feel the cool hard muscles of his body. Knowing what I wanted, Edward quickly removed his shirt before resuming his cold assault on my chest. My hands immediately began to stroke his hard skin from his forarms to his shoulders, back and forth.

His hands moved to cup both of my breasts, his thumbs drawing lazy circles around my nipples. His mouth moved down to place soft butterfly kisses on my stomach. I shivered, not from the cold, but from ecstasy of his touch.

When he reached the waist pant of my jeans, he quickly unbuttoned them and started unzipping them. He looked up at me, passion evident in his eye, and then before I could even begin to protest, he quickly pulled both my pants and underwear down with his superhuman speed and deposited them on the floor.

I stared at him with wide eyes, I was still slightly surprised when he displayed his supernatural actions in front of me. He quickly smiled at me and winked before resuming kissing my stomach. His tongue dipped into my navel while his hands moved to cup my bum. I realized what his intentions were when his mouth continued to move south.

"Edward," I said "Please don't do...." I couldn't finish what I was saying since his tongue started to lick at sensitive area between my legs. I moaned loudly, lifting myself off the bed towards Edward's eager tongue.

"Oh my God...please don't stop" I moaned loudly, my head thrashing wildly side to side while my fingers pulled roughly on his hair. I forgot to breath when Edward started to lick and suck my clitoris. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer. My hands moved to his shoulders, and my nails scraped against his skin as his tongue continued it's tender assault. The cold touch of his tongue against the warmth of my throbbing clitorus made my body burn.

The tightening in my body started and I moved my hands to grab onto the sheets, since I was sure my body was going to explode. I arched my back and shouted Edward's name loudly while I orgasmed. Flashes of colour exploding behind my eyelids. My body felt like my blood was on fire, but it with an incredible type of burn. My body quickly slumped back to the bed as my breathing slowly returned to normal. My eyes were still closed and an instant blush started forming on my face. I was too embarrased to open my eyes, thinking of what had just happened.

When I finally managed to open one eye, Edward was a foot away from my face, smiling widely at me.

"Your face is so sexy when you come" He said.

"Oh my God" I groaned and threw my hand over my eyes while my cheeks blushed redder. "I am so embarrased..."

"Why?" Edward asked, his voice full of concern. "I thought you enjoyed that."

"I did... but you couldn't have enjoyed..." I started, not able to finish. Edward and I had been sexually active for awhile, but we had never really experimented with more than just missionary position. I knew that there was more excitement out there, but I had never really put alot of thought into it, since every touch of our bodies always seemed so amazing anyways. Well, after this little episode, I will definetly be putting alot more thought into everything. It was, for lack of a better word, earth shattering. But that still didn't stop me from worrying. Edward couldn't possible have enjoyed that, could he?

He quietly laughed, causing me to move me hand and look at him.

"You honestly don't think I enjoyed that?" He asked, while grabbing ahold of my hand and moving it to touch the bulge in his pants.

I looked at him in shock, he was definitely turned on, even though it had all been about me.

He leaned up to whisper in my ear "You taste as good as you smell, and hell yeah, that totally turned me on...anything that has to do with your naked body gets me hard."

I turned to look into his eyes, sure that he was lying. The heat of his stare, took away any question in my mind. The look in his eyes showed me exactly what was in his heart. I knew that he would do anything, to ensure I was satisfied. I immediately wanted to repay the favor.

"Can I have a turn?" I asked shyly, my hand still feeling his erection through his pants, slowly I started to rub my hand up and down over it. I was too new at this, not to blush.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't want. I am happy you enjoyed that, but please don't feel like you have to do anything."

"I know that," I quickly said, starting to unbutton his pants as my hand slid in to capture his hard, cold erection, "I want to do this".

He captured my hands while I began to pull down his pants and underwear. "I'm serious Bella, I don't want you do anything you aren't comfortable with."

I looked into his eyes, filled with tenderness, and quickly kissed him. "Don't worry" I said against his lips, "I won't hurt you".

He started to laugh while I kissed his chest. I slowly moved my mouth over and licked his nipple, letting my tongue circle it and then blew gently, causing Edward to expel his breath quickly.

"Do you like this?" I asked while I moved to lick the other nipple.

"Oh God, yeah" Edward quickly rushed out, while his hands reached down to pull my face up to his. His lips met mine in a passionate kiss. I quickly pulled away, holding his face between my hands.

"Edward, it's my turn, lay back down and relax" I said as I slowly kissed down his chest. I let my tongue circle his navel while I pulled his pants and underwear down further. In a flash, Edward quickly rose, removing both his pants and underwear, and returned to the bed before I even realized he had moved. I looked at him with one raised eyebrow. Someone was excited!

Not quite knowing what to do, I reached down and wrapped my hand around his hard penis, bringing my mouth down to softly lick the head.

Edward moaned loudly providing me with all the encouragement I needed. I slowly licked around the head of his throbbing member and then my lips cover the entire head with my lips, while I slowly lowered my mouth down his hard shaft. Edward made a low carnal sound in the back of his throat before pulling me up against his cold, hard, chest. He quickly turned over, using his leg to open my thighs. I felt him slowly enter me and sink deeply.

"God, your so wet Bella," Edward groaned before he started to slowly retreat, only to sink back in. I started to blush again, embarrased by his words, but soon my body started to react and I forgot to be shy and concentrated only on the pleasure that was rippling through my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist, taking him deeper, and moved to bite at his ear again.

Edward hurried the pace and I knew he was about to find fulfillment, which was good since I wasn't far behind him. He reached his hand between us and began rub my clitorus vigorously. I moaned loudly and then lost touch with reality as wave after wave of ecstacy took over my body. My orgasm was all consuming, but I heard Edward call my name as he came.

When my breathing slowed and I became conscience of my surroundings again, I noticed that I was laying over Edwards chest...when had we moved? I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. He was smiling at me, his hand lazily tracing patterns down my back.

"So," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. "What brought all this on?"

"Well, I've spent a century listening to the explicit fantasies of everyone around me, and it's made me curious..." he answered, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh," I said surprised. I turned my face toward his chest, not wanting him to see my deep blush before I continued, "Is there anything else you are curious about?"

His chest moved while he laughed, "You are going to just have to wait and see"


	2. Bella takes the lead

I smiled and snuggled backwards into Edwards cold, hard chest. It was the middle of the night and the heat in the room woke me up. Edward always made sure his room was nice and toasty on the nights that I slept over, to help compensate for the fact that is body was frigidly cold. It was the first night of our long weekend together and I was thankful for the alone time.

Liking the feel of the friction between my warm back and his cold, muscular chest, I moved back farther, wiggling my body closer to him.

Edward expelled his breath quickly and grabbed my hips, trying to stop me from moving again.

I smiled, realizing the effect I was having on his body when I felt him harden against my backside. I giggled and then moved my bottom provocatively against him again.

"Bella," Edward moaned, "go back to sleep, it's only 5 in the morning."

"I'm not tired anymore" I said quietly, continuing to rub myself against him, feeling him grow harder.

Edward didn't need anymore encouragement, his hand moved up my body to caress my breast. He rubbed my nipple between his thumb and finger, causing it to harden instantly while he moved his mouth to my ear, using his tongue to traced the outside of my. I groaned loudly when he blew his cool breath over my ear, causing goosebumps to appear all over my body.

I turned around slowly so I could carress his hard chest, rubbing the hard muscles in his shoulders. I loved the feeling of his hard body beneath my fingers.

"So," I said, staring at his chest, knowing if I were to look him in the eyes I would lose my courage, " what other fantisies where you curious about?"

Edward reached up to grab my chin and raised it so I was looking him in the eyes. "Bella, this isn't all about me...is there anything you are curious about?"

Me? I was so embarrased that he asked me, even though I knew nothing I ever said to Edward would ever leave this bedroom. My cheeks became redder, if that was even possible, and I pulled my head out of the hold of his hand to stare back at his chest before I answered.

"Well...there are some things I have heard of that sounded... interesting" I mumbled, still not looking back up to see his expression.

"Oh?" He asked, his voice raising up an octave, "what kind of things?"

There was no way I would be able to have this conversation without making a complete ass of myself. I decided the only way to do this was to show him.

I leaned in, closer to his chest and starting to kiss and nip at his hard nipple. He inhaled quickly and grabbed me by the waist, dragging me up his cold chest as he rolled on his back, so I was positioned on top of him. He leaned toward my face, his lips locking onto mine in a kiss that should have been illegal. My tongue went to mingle with his as my hand wrapped around to hold his head closer to me. Man, could he kiss!

I spread my legs and straddled his body. The feel of his cool body against my warm pussy made me shiver with pleasure, while his hands moved upward to cup my breasts. He quickly moved his head to capture my nipple between his lips. He started to suck and tug hardly, causing my back to arch and a load moan to escape my lips. He stopped sucking to smile against my nipple, obviously enjoying my wanton response.

"Please... don't stop" I moaned, leaning toward his mouth for more.

Edward laughed quickly before moving his mouth to capture the other nipple, his tongue circling it before he began to suckle.

I reached my hand behind my back, rubbing down Edward's hard. flat stomach before I captured his hard erection in my hand, giving it a squeeze before I lessened my grip to slowly slide my hand up and down his shaft. He continued to tease both nipples while I lovingly stroked him.

Finally, Edward groaned loudly and let his arm wrap around my waist, lifting me slightly off of him while his hand reached down to rub against my clitoris.

I moaned when his fingers finally penetrated my tight sheath, rocking my body against his hand. The feeling of his cold, hard finger inside my soft, hot body sent burst of pleasure throughout me, causing my toes to curl and my breath to catch. Edward always knew where to touch and how much pressure to use to turn me to putty in his hands.

I knew my mind would soon be too overcome with pleasure to think, so I quickly set to work moving my body down Edward's body, his hand slowly leaving me. I raised myself up on my knees, gripping his erection between my legs and slowly lowered myself down on him.

Edward grabbed my thighs, pulling me roughly down on him, completely embedding himself in me.

"You are so tight" he groaned while I lifted myself slowly off him, only to sink back down, moaning as the friction of our bodies rubbing together caused bursts of intense pleasure. I continued to rock my body, bringing his erection almost completely out before sinking back down. Edward soon grabbed hold of my hips, changing the pace, while I moaned loudly everytime he deeply embedded himself into me.

My body started to tighten and I threw my head back as I started to orgasm. The burning heat from the core of my body spread quickly, setting off fireworks along all of my nerves. I felt as though I had left my body.

When the fog started to clear I realized that Edward was still holding onto my hips, keeping up a fast rhythm. I started to move with him, watching his expression, waiting for him to find release. When he started moaning loudly, I knew he wasn't far off. He moved his hand to start rubbing my clit in small circles. My body, still tingling from my first climax, started to ache for release again. I felt the tightening again as my body gave in to it's primative demands. The power of my second orgasm caused Edward's release.

I heard him moan my name before I felt the cold rush of his cum enter my body.

When the rigidness of my orgasm left, I let my body fall, crashing into Edward's chest. I groaned when my head smacked against his shoulder.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my head to relieve the sting. "I think I'm going to get a headache from that one."

"I know one way to relieve a headache" Edward said, laughing.


	3. Making you burn

**I don't think I really need to say this, but...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

I cuddled closer to Edward on the couch, leaning my head back onto his hard chest. I was sitting in his lap and his arms were wrapped around my body, holding me close while we watched an old black and white movie on the flat screen TV in the Cullen's living room. We still had two days left of our romantic, much-needed, long weekend, and I planned to make use of every minute of our alone time.

Edward lifted my hair with one hand while he began to place soft kisses on the back on my neck.

"Edward," I said, shivering from the sensation of his touch, "you're missing the movie."

He laughed against my neck. "Bella, love, I've seen this movie hundreds of time...Hell I even watched in the theatre when it came out in 1945. I doubt it's changed much over the years."

"Oh," was all I was able to say before Edward completely took my breath away. His other hand had moved around my body to cup my breast, giving it a soft squeeze while his thumb reached up to brush over my nipple, causing it to harden instantaneously.

He let go of my hair, letting it fall back down my back, and moved his hand to quickly unbutton my shirt. He opened widely and moved both hands in, slipping them beneath my lace bra. He rubbed little circles around my nipples, letting his thumb nails scrape lightly over my hard, aching nipples. The roughness of his caress caused me to arch my back and moan loudly.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, "Tell me what you want me to do."

"What?" I asked.

"Tell what to do...I want to know what turns you on." he answered, his tongue teasing my earlobe.

I blushed instantly, biting my lower lip before whispering my reply, "I like everything you do."

Before my mind could register anything, I was turned around, straddling his thighs. His hands were on my hips and his eyes stared deep into mine.

"Bella," he said, his voice filled with tenderness, "Please tell me what I can do to make you happy."

My eyes opened in shock, before I muttered, "Everything you do makes me happy".

I could feel my face heating up even more.

Edward laughed before leaning his head into my chest, one hand, moving from my hip, to pull the top of my bra down, exposing my throbbing nipple. He stopped when he was a mear inch from my breast.

"I want to know what turns you on...what makes you burn. For instance, this always seems to get a good response from you." he said.

He didn't leave me time to speculate what he meant. His mouth latched onto my breast and his tongue rubbed against the sensitive nub. I moaned loudly, my hands moving to his head, cradling it to my body. Too quickly he removed his mouth and turned to look me in the eyes.

"So...?" he asked.

"Huh?" I said. My mind was a blur..."what were we talking about?"

"You were just about the tell me what turns you on." he said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah..." I said as I turned my head away, unable to look into at him. There was no way I was going to be able to talk about this to Edward. It's one thing to experiment with our sex life, but quite another to sit and have a sexual conversation with him.

Sensing my hesitation, Edward grabbed my chin and moved my face back to his.

"Bella," he started, "I don't want you to be embarrassed to talk about anything with me. You know how much I love you. I love everything about you. You are the most sensual and amazing person I have ever met...which is saying a lot since I have been alive for nearly a century. I just really want you to enjoy yourself."

"I do," I said, reaching up to caress his face.

"Bella," said, grabbing my hand to hold it across his face, "I don't think you understand. I don't want to merely turn you on... I want to make you ache with want. I don't want you to just be hot...I want you to burn."

My eyes opened in shock. I had never hurt such an erotic thing in my life. My heart swelled with love. Edward was such an amazing man, it wasn't surprising that he was such a compassionate lover. I was so happy that he was mine.

"Well," I said, trying not to let my embarrassment stop me, "I really liked it what you did the other day...you know...in your room."

Edward's eyes lit up at my response and a sly smile crossed his lips.

"I was hoping you would enjoy that," he said, "do you want to do it again?" he asked.

"Only if you want to," I rushed out.

Without answering, Edward swept me up in his arms and ran up to his room. He placed me in the middle of his bed and started to pull my shirt quickly off. When he reached around my back to undo the clasp of my bra I started to pull his shirt up his chest. Knowing how much I loved to touch his body, Edward quickly removed his shirt and pants before reaching for the waistband of my pants. I felt a sudden rush of air as my pants and underwear flew off my body at an unnatural speed.

"Impatient?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Edward smiled, his eyes moving up and down my naked body. "Sorry," he said, "ever since I watched you put those clothes on this morning, I have been wanting to rip them off you."

I watched as he slowly climbed onto the bed and crawled over to where I was lying.

He slowly lowered his face to mine, staring into my eyes, as his lips brushed over mine. Before I was able to respond he had moved on, kissing a trail down my neck and into the hollow between my breasts. He moved his mouth to kiss up the side of my breast toward my nipple. When he was almost at the sensitive peak he stopped, kissed a trail back the way he had come.

I groaned loudly from the disappointment. My nipple was aching for him to touch it.

"Edward..." I moaned

He laughed, kissing a path down my stomach, "are you started to ache?" he asked.

I inhaled sharply when his tongue dipped in my navel and forgot all about answering.

"Bella," Edward groaned, "get up on your knees."

I didn't move fast enough for him, so he grabbed my hips and pulled me upright in the bed. I stared at him in confusion as he laid on his back infront on me.

"Tell when I do something you like." he said before grabbing the back of my thighs and pulling me forward.

I couldn't believe it. I was kneeling on his bed, straddling his face. What was he think... before I could finish that thought, Edward leaned his head up and licked the length of my pussy.

I moaned loud and let my hands fall forward to land on his chest.

As he started to lick and suck, my nails dug into his hard chest and I heard myself starting to pant. When his tongue found my swollen clitoris, my legs started to shake and I let out a loud whimper. It felt like an electrical current was shooting through my body.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Don't stop..." I quickly said, "don't ever stop."

He quickly resumed his erotic lovemaking, his tongue finally entering me while his finger moved to stroke my clitoris. I feel forward on his chest, my legs finally giving out as my body shook with pleasure.

I moved my head up to let out a long moan and caught sight of Edward's hard erection tenting in his boxers. Thinking only of returning the favour, I reached forward and slid my hands under the band of his underwear pulling his erection free. I didn't hesitate as I slid my mouth over the it and used my tongue to trace circles around it.

Edward moaned loudly against me and his tongue went into overdrive, licking and sucking me in a frenzy.

I continued to licked the length of him while one of my hands reached down and grabbed his tight sac.

When he pulled my clitoris into his mouth and started to suck on it, my body started to shake and tighten. It felt like my mind exploded with the power of my orgasm and I moaned and panted loudly, the tip of Edward's erection still between my lips.

Edward continued to make love to me with his mouth and soon I felt my body start to tense again.

Knowing there wasn't much time before I orgasmed for a second time, I moved my mouth and tongue roughly over and over his erection, while my hand groped his sac.

Just my body started to tighted again, Edward grabbed my hips and quickly moved me off him.

I arched my body due to the power of my orgasm and turned to watch as Edward started cum all over his hard stomach.

My body feel back down to the bed and I worked to control my ragged breathing. I felt Edward move beside me and turned to watch as he grabbed his shirt off the floor and wiped off his stomach. He quickly rose from the bed and walked into the en-suite. I heard the water running for a minute before he returned back to the bed, laying beside me.

His beautiful topaz eyes stared at me as his hand moved to rest on my still frantically beating heart.

"That was amazing." I said, smiling at him

He looked at me, a smile crossing his lips before he finally said, "I made you burn."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I am open to all constructive criticism, so let it fly! Please, please, please review!!


	4. Amazing

I sighed loudly, while sat on Edward's couch, flipping quickly through a beauty magazine of Alice's. Edward had made me promise to stay in his room while he got a surprise ready for me. I had put up a good fight, but of course he had won. He always won, which was part of the problem. All he had to do was kiss me and my brain turned into mush. Just when I was starting to get impatient Edward opened the door and came to stand in front of me.

"Finally," I said, "I was starting to think that maybe you had forgotten about me."

"Forget about you?" he said, his face spreading in a smile that melted my heart, "I could never forget about you. You are the better half of me."

He bent over and captured my lips in kiss that took my breath away. When he slowly pulled away I noticed he has a mischievous look in his eyes and immediately became suspicious. I opened my mouth to ask him what his surprise entailed, but before I was able to get a word out, his hand moved up to cover my mouth.

"Now Bella," he said, "I've worked very hard on this little surprise and you are not going to ruin it. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way, you know I am going to win."

"Do what?" I asked confused.

Instead of answering Edward held up a long, thin scarf and smiled.

"What's that for?" I asked

"A blindfold." he said as he moved to tie it over my eyes.

"I don't think so" I said ducking my head, "do you honestly think I'm gonna let you blindfold me? I have enough problems walking with both eyes open. I just see this night ending with me in the emergency room after falling out your third floor window."

"Bella," Edward said sternly, "do you think that I would let anything happen to you? Now please be a good sport and play along."

"Fine," I said, holding my head still while he tied the blindfold on, "but next time it's my turn to use the scarf on you and believe me, I will be using it for more than just a lame blindfold."

"Promises, promises." Edward said laughing while he scooped me up in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest. I could barely tell we were moving and it seemed like only a second had passed when Edward set me down.

"Okay," he said, standing behind me and whispering in my ear, "here's your surprise."

He took off my blindfold and I was rendered speechless. We were in his backyard and Edward had set up a small table with candles and roses. There were rose petals all over the ground around the table and a trail of rose petals led to a hot tub. The sound of my lullaby was playing softly from a small stereo beside the hot tub. I turned around to look at him, my eyes blurred with unshed tears and buried my face into his chest.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's perfect," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, "you're perfect."

Edward laughed and then led me over to the table, "You might not say that once you taste the food. I have been experimenting all week with what to cook you tonight, but since there was no one to taste it, I wasn't sure if it was any good."

I looked down at the plate and smiled. He had prepared mushroom ravioli just like I had eaten on our first dinner together.

He sat across the table from me and smiled as I took a bit. It was amazing. The ravioli was the perfect consistency and with the combination of the sauce it seemed to melt in my mouth.

"I must say, I am a bit disappointed" I told Edward after I had swallowed.

His eyes widened as he reached for my plate, "Is there something wrong? I followed the recipe exactly."

I swatted at his hand and smiled, "No, the food is amazing. The reason I am disappointed is because I thought that maybe cooking was one area where I was better than you and now I discover that I am still sadly lacking."

He smiled at me before replying, "Bella, believe me, there is nothing about you that is lacking."

We continued to talk about mundane things over dinner and when I couldn't possible eat another bite I leaned forward to grab my plate and glass.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "still hungry?"

"No," I said, "I don't think I could possibly eat another bite. I'm just going to bring these in and wash them."

"I don't think so," Edward said, pulling them out of my hands, "besides, I'm much faster than you."

As if to prove his point he disappeared quickly. I heard the faint sound of water in the kitchen, but before I could go and help, he was back and had wrapped his arms around me.

His bent his head down to kiss my ear while his hands moved down to untuck my shirt. As he started to pull it gently up my body, I realized what his intentions were.

"Edward," I said, pulling my shirt back down, "we're outside. Someone could see."

Edward laughed loudly, while he quickly pulled his shirt off. "Bella, we are in the middle of nowhere, who is going to see? Besides, you don't want to go into the hot tub fully dressed do you?"

"No, but I didn't bring a bathing suit." I replied.

"I should hope not, what fun would that be?" he said, still softly laughing.

I lost my train of thought when he pulled his pants and boxers off. His body was lean, but muscular and the moonlight shone off his muscles causing his body to softly sparkle. I let my gaze slowly move down his body, over each muscle until I reached his erection, already hardening under my intense glare. I licked my lip and started to remove my shirt, praying that my face would not give away the embarrassment that I felt. I wished I could be as nonchalant about my nakedness as he was. When I moved to slip my pants and underwear off, I had to advert my gaze or else I would surely lose my nerve. I started at the ground and concentrating on slowly breathing in and out.

"Bella," Edward softly said, "please look at me."

I slowly looked up into his eyes, searching for any sign of disappointment, but found only love.

He slowly walked toward me, until he was a mere foot away and held his arms out.

I didn't hesitate to step into his arms, my hands resting on his chest while I reached up to kiss his lips. His arms reached down to cup my bum as he lifted me up, his mouth never leaving mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked toward the hot tub. As he sat down, my body was surrounded by hot water. The contrast of the hot water and his cool body caused a shiver to spread through my body.

He finally broke the kiss and I leaned into his neck, catching my breath, as he kissed a path down my neck and across my chest. He lifted me slightly out of the water so he could place kisses on my nipples, which harden instantaneously due to a combination of his loving touch and the coolness of his skin. His tongue slowly circled my nipple before he finally placed it in his mouth and started to suck.

I arched my back and moaned loudly, my hands gripping his hair to keep his face where it was. I wimpered softly when his mouth moved away, only to latch on lightly to my other nipple. He continued his torturious play until I was pulling on his hair, begging for some sort of release.

His mouth moved slowly up my neck toward my ear.

"Bella," he whispered, "I want to try something new."

Eager for anything that would relieve the sexual tension in my body, I nodded my head.

"You have to let me know if you don't like it, though. I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

I nodded again while he moved me off his lap and placed me on the seat kneeling away from him. My hands grabbed onto the side of the hot tub while I turned my head to watch Edward behind me.

He smiled as he moved his body toward mine. I felt his hard erection prodding slightly between my thighs before he pushed deeply in. I automatically arched my back and let out a loud groan.

Edward stilled and whispered, "Bella? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

I moved my body slightly loving the feel of him against my tight walls.

"Please, Edward" I begged slowly moving my body up and down his length.

He quickly caught on and began to move, slowly at first, but faster and harder everytime I moaned.

I felt my body tighten and moaned, "Edward, I can't wait."

"Let it happen baby." he said, leaning forward to wrap his arm around me. His fingers found my swollen clitoris and he began to rub little circles.

As my body found release, I closed my eyes as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through my body. I moaned Edward's name loudly and started to pant loudly. My fingers were clenching the side of the tub so hard that they were white.

When my breathing slowed a little I realized that Edward wasn't moving anymore, but I could hear his accelerated breathing, despite the fact that he didn't require oxygen. I smiled, knowing he had found his own release.

He slowly withdrew and sat down, pulling me into his lap.

His hand slowly traced the contours of my face while his eyes looked lovingly into mine.

"Did you like that?" he asked, his voice as soft as velvet.

I nodded softly and moved my hand to rest it against his chest before I spoke, "It was amazing...everything was amazing...You are amazing."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? This chapter seemed really easy to write (maybe because I am totally in love with Edward...LOL), so I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or improvements that I can make. Review, review, review!! Also, thanks to Loubell3 for noticing that this story was accidentally labelled as complete. I am not finished yet, and am not quite sure how that mistake was made. Thanks again!


	5. Deeping our love

I rolled over in bed, reaching for Edward's hand and was surprised to find his side of the bed empty. I knew that he didn't sleep, but he always spend the night with me, holding me and singing my lullaby into my ear. I lifted my head, shaking my hair out of my face, and scanned the room for him.

"Edward?" I called, when he was nowhere to be found.

"Stay there," I heard him call from somewhere in the house, "I'll be right there."

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth he appeared at the door to his room, a large tray in his hands.

"I wanted to do something special for our last day together," he said, placing the tray beside me in the bed.

The tray was filled with a wide assortment of food, from fresh fruit to fluffy waffles, covered with icing sugar and real maple syrup. The aroma of fresh squeezed orange juice reached my nose as my eyes began to water.

"You did all this for me?" I asked, tears beginning to stream down my face. I was still often amazed at the selflessness of his actions.

"Of course," he said, reaching forward to brush his lips across mine, "you deserve this every morning, but since I'm sure Charlie would blow a fuse if he saw me cooking in your kitchen, I decided to spoil you when I can."

I leaned forward to kiss him again before settling back to enjoy my elaborate breakfast. Just like our romantic dinner the previous evening, I was not disappointed by Edward's cooking skills. I quickly ate my fill, while watching as Edward sat beside me, playing nonchalantly with my the end of my hair.

I lifted the tray to move it onto the bedside table when the his cell phone started to ring. I turned to look at Edward, wondering who would be calling.

He quickly checked the caller display before answering.

"Alice?" he said.

I could hear her cheerful voice as she talked quickly to Edward. He looked at me, confusion evident in his eyes before handing the phone to me.

"She wants to talk to you," he said.

I grabbed the phone and held it to my ear as Edward grabbed my empty tray and headed to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Bella!" Alice said excitedly, "How's your weekend? Wait, don't answer that...I don't think I want to know."

"Okay," I said, not quite sure what would be appropriate to say, "how is your weekend?"

"Good, good," she said, "plenty of polar bears, so we are keeping busy. So, Bella, you know how I love you and always want you to be happy?"

"Yeah," I said, curious to see where this was leading.

"Well, I left you a little gift... it's on my bed. Enjoy, Okay?" she rushed out.

"Okay," I said, surprised by the gesture, "you really shouldn't have though."

"Don't worry, just promise me you will wear it." she pleaded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Promise me." she pleaded louder.

"Fine" I said, "now will you tell me what it is?"

"You'll see," she said, her voice very upbeat, "I better go though, see you later tonight, K?"

"Okay, bye" I said, hanging up the phone confused.

I walked slowly out of Edward's room still confused by the conversation with Alice. I could hear the water running in the kitchen and knew that Edward was cleaning up the breakfast dishes. I felt bad since he had cooked and now was cleaning. I headed toward the kitchen, planning on helping.

As I walked past Alice and Jasper's room, I couldn't resist sticking my head in, wondering what Alice had bought. I walked gingerly over to the bed where a white box was sitting in the middle. On top of the box was a note in Alice's neat writing:

_Don't forget – you promised to wear it!_

I shook my head, of course Alice would know the results of the phone conversation before she had left. Sometime being best friends with someone who so clairvoyant was a real drag!

Completely forgetting my previous plans to help Edward in the kitchen, I reached for and removed the top of the box. There, surrounded by light pink tissue paper, was the skimpiest lingerie I had ever seen. I reached in and pulled out the red thong and sheer red lace baby-doll. I felt my face heat up and was sure that the colour would match perfectly with the lingerie I was holding. I dropped them on the bed and started to walk toward the door. As I reached the doorway I looked back at the skimpy lace laying in a small heap on the bed and cursed softly. Edward had gone overboard trying to make this a romantic weekend for us, and I wanted to return the favor. I softly bit my lip while I slowly returned to the bed. I held up the underwear one last time and quickly shed my clothes before I backed out again.

Once I was dressed...if you could call it that, I moved over to Alice's full length mirror to examine myself. I was surprised to note that even though I wasn't very large busted, the top of the baby-doll tightly cupped by breasts, causing a small amount of cleavage. I quickly turned away from the mirror before I lost my courage, and headed back to Edward's room. He hadn't returned yet, so I went to stand by the base of the bed, trying to strike a sexy pose and called down for him.

"Edward," I said, at a normal volume, knowing his extraordinary hearing would detect it.

"Yeah?" he yelled up.

"Can you please come here?" I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

A split second later he arrived at the door, a dish towel in his hands. I watched as his eyes widened and his mouth open. He dropped the dish towel on the ground and walked slowly toward me.

"Bella?" he said, his voice hoarse.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I watched his eyes travel over the entire length of my body. I closed my eyes briefly, pleading for courage, as I walked over to him. I grabbed him by the hand and lead him over to the bed. He followed quietly, his eyes still staring at my barely clothed body. I pushed gently on his shoulders until he fell softly on the bed before I headed over to the stereo. I scanned his large CD collection quickly, finally deciding on an old classical CD which was both soothing and romantic. Once the beautiful music started to fill the room, I turned back to walk toward Edward, who was still sitting on the bed where I left him.

I stood quietly between his legs and moved forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. His hands moved to my shoulders as he gently pulled me toward him. He leaned back on the bed, pulling me softly onto his hard chest while his mouth slanted hungrily over mine. I moved my legs to straddle his body and heard him groan when I rubbed against his hard erection. I purposely moved my body back and forth over him, while he growled low in his throat.

He quickly turned over, trapping me under his body, while his hands roamed over my scarcely covered front. When his fingers found my nipples, I gasped lightly, moving my hands to the buttons of his shirt. Understanding my intentions, he quickly removed his shirt and pants, and pressed his naked chest against me. The coolness of his body caused my nipples to harden immediately and I rubbed gently against him, loving the feeling of his cold, hard body against my soft, warm flesh.

My breath caught in my throat as he started to kiss a path down my throat toward my chest. His mouth finally found my breasts and he sucked lightly on my nipples through the lace of my outfit. I groaned loudly while digging my nails into his shoulders pulling him back up to mouth. As soon as his lips found mine again, I kissed him with all the passion that I possessed. He pulled slowly back to look me in the eyes while his hands cupped my face.

"I love you," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you, too," I said, staring deeply into his caramel eyes.

I felt his hands move quickly down to quickly remove my thong before his body covered me again. His face stayed hovering over mine while he slowly entered me. I watched the display of emotions in his eyes as he slowly moved within me. My body moved in rhythm with his, as our eyes stayed locked on each other.

I fought hard to keep my eyes open as I felt my body slipping away in the depth of my orgasm. I moaned Edward's name loudly as my body shook with pleasure. I watched his eyes burn with pleasure as he found his release deep within me.

We stayed joined for several minutes after, enjoying the feeling of intimacy.

* * *

I smiled weakly when Edward dropped me off at home later. I was sad to see our romantic weekend end, but was also happy to know that we had found such a profound love in each other, that even though we weren't always together in body, our souls were so intermingled that it was hard to see where one started and the other ended.

**End of Story**

**A/N: Okay, I realize that that was quite sappy, but what did you expect? This is the last chapter of this story, but never fear, I still have lots of lemony ideas!! I am thinking of doing a story about Jasper and Alice. I also want to do something about Emmett, but I really dislike Rosalie, so I don't know how that will turn out. Anyhow, let me know what you thought! Please Review!!**

**Oh...I should also put this:**

**Disclaimer: I do no own twilight...although I do fantasize about Edward ALL THE TIME!**

* * *


End file.
